You Hate Me, Huh?
by NaruBaby2496
Summary: Sasuke has been back to Konoha for 1 week now and has ticked Sakura off for the third time today. So, Sakura drags him to the training grounds. What happens? I kno summary sux but its still good! SasuSaku First fanfic . Not that much language if any.
1. Chapter 1

You Hate Me, Huh?

By: NaruBaby2496

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….Masashi does. But not unless..nah, I don't own it.

A/N: My first fanfic ever. Don't be super evil, the flames will be deleted anyway. Constructive criticism is nice though.

* * *

_I'm not saying that I still like you Sasuke-kun._

_Just saying that, you're annoying, yes more annoying than I am_

_Sasuke, you are s__elfish, power-driven, and, __yet I like that._

_The day come back I promise you, I won't be the same fan girl._

Well, Sakura said that about two weeks before. Now that Sasuke is back, you can say it hasn't changed much.

"Shut up."Sakura mumbled. Sasuke and Naruto were at it again with their fighting. "I'm a win this time teme!" The eccentric blond yelled. Sakura was being ignored. That is not good. "SHUT UP YOU TWO COMPLETE IDIOTS!!" She yelled with her face getting bright red. Sasuke stared her straight in the eye. He wasn't completely used to this Sakura. I mean, he's used to the sweet, kind loving, Sakura .Not…this.

"What'cha looking at? YOU WANNA GET SMACKED AGAIN!" Sakura yelled right in Sasuke's face. Actually, loud enough for everyone around could hear. They all stopped and watched. "YA'LL WANNA GET SMACKED TOO!" She yelled, taking her attention off of Sasuke. The day he had come back, oh...Sasuke just got a good beat down by the emerald eyed girl. "You wouldn't touch me." Sasuke tempted. "Naruto, leave for your own safety." Sakura warned. Naruto being the smart boy for once ran home.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke by the sleeve and pulled him into the currently empty training grounds. "Ugly, teme, boy!" Sakura mumbled while releasing her grip on Sasuke's arm. "Teme? You're calling me a teme? Didn't think that would ever happen." Sasuke whispered just loud enough for Sakura to hear. "Maybe I didn't mean that part but you're still ugly." Sakura confessed. Sasuke sat down in the autumn leaves, and then ran his fingers through his hair. "You're still uglier than me." Sasuke mumbled. "Hm? HM?! I hate your ugly-selfish-avenging-self." She stated plopping down next to Sasuke.

"You hate me, huh? Really?" Sasuke asked. "No." She answered, pouting. "You still like me?" Sasuke asked. "Ye-Wait no! I'm supposed to be kicking your-mmph." She was interrupted by Sasuke's callused lips meeting hers. All that was going through her head was, 'Oh wow he's a good kisser'. When the kiss was released Sakura was blushing, but trying mighty hard not to show it. "Kicking my mmph? Good luck with that." Sasuke said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

That's it! I know its short but it's still very sweet! I might make it a two-shot if you guys want. Maybe. Sorry if there is any OOC-ness or mess ups in grammar. My bad. 

R and R, thanks!

-NaruBaby2496


	2. Chapter 2

You Hate Me, Huh?

By: NaruBaby2496

Well, since peoples said I should make it a two-shot, two-shot it is! It's going to be in Sakura's POV so, um guess that's it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never have never will.

* * *

It's been exactly two days, four hours and thirty one minutes since _it_ happened. But still, Sasuke ignores me like normal, even at training (like now) when I break trees with my baby finger. Maybe he just got high or something when he kissed me. Yeah, that makes sense. Who am I kidding? Sasuke doesn't even drink on New Year's Eve. Maybe I should ask him what his issue is; you just don't kiss Haruno Sakura and then do nothing! 

"Sasuke, can I spar with you?" I ask. Wait, I'm not supposed to be asking that! Darn it! "I'm not going to go easy on you." He warns. Was that a yes or a no? Sasuke is so confusing sometimes. Let's go with yes. "So? Naruto and Kakashi aren't around. No one to stop us." I inform. It was true; Naruto and Kakashi had disappeared. Probably ditching me and Sasuke to go get some ramen. "You didn't want that did you?" Sasuke asks returning to his oh-so important log kicking. "Yes! 100 sure. So sure I could have a lie detector test. Absolutely positively-" I get interrupted. "You suck at lying so stop." He interrupts. "Could you stop interrupting me? Just like two days ago when you kissed me! Was that just to shut me up or something? To save your butt from getting kicked!" I yell. Oops.

"What?" Sasuke asks stopping his kicking. "Uh, nothing. On to that training then, buddy?" I say trying, praying, to change the subject. But, that doesn't stop the great Sasuke, nope. He's still walking, forcing me to back into a tree. Eek! "Really, I thought you liked it. You were blushing." Sasuke says. Now he's right in front of me; I can _feel_ his breaths on my neck. "I really just want to know why you kissed me, is all. Then we can train, right?" I ask. "Nope." Sasuke says kissing me. Again. But hey, he's good at it. Then after a _long_ time we broke apart. We're ninja's great breathing control!

"You want to know why, right?" Sasuke asks taking strands of my hair and putting it behind my ear. I nod, that's basically all I can do. "Because, Sakura, you're the best thing that ever happened to me, and when I left I noticed that." Aw! Why is he being so romantical? Either way I like it. "And, I'm not that sure but, I think I love you." I'm going to cry! The only guy I've ever loved is like-loving me back! I so am going to cry. Here I am crying. "Yeah, I'm sure." Sasuke decides wiping away my tears with his thumb.

* * *

"See Kakashi-sensei! I told you if you left them alone that would happen!" Naruto exclaims from his and Kakashi's hiding place. "Guess Hinata's all yours now." Kakashi states. "What? Hinata-san likes me? WOAH!! I gotta go ask her out!" Naruto yells running to the Hyuuga estate. "Naruto.." Kakashi mumbles. 

THE END!!! I had to have that part at the end, just had to! Well, that's it! Sorry for any OOC-ness and grammar mistakes as always. RXR, NaruBaby2496


End file.
